Antes de So Lucky
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Habían pasado algunos meses después de la guerra en Gotham, la ciudad seguía igual destruida y la gente tenia miedo en salir, Robin empieza a buscar la manera de encontrar el porque de todo pero no se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo en una trampa… Ambientado algunos meses antes del fic "So Lucky"


Robin Blake se encontraba en el techo de un grande edificio, donde nadie podía verlo por la oscuridad de la noche, solamente un helicóptero, pero era imposible, su ropa oscura lo camuflagiaba haciendo que fuera como parte de la oscuridad. John prefería que le dijeran Robin, después de encontrar la cueva donde se encontraban todas las cosas de Batman, y Bruce Wayne le había dado todo eso, decidió que era mejor que lo llamaran Robin que era su nombre legal, en vez de John. A veces cuando dejaba el traje a un lado, se divertía con los chicos del orfanato, tenia varios amigos donde en algunas noches se sentaban alrededor del fuego y contaban historias de Bruce Wayne, el multimillonario huérfano, como siempre pero dejando a un lado que estaba muerto… como ellos creían pero Robin sabia que era una farsa. Robin había escuchado varias conversaciones que tenía Alfred con Bruce a escondidas y al pasar los meses Alfred decidió contárselo.

Robin se puso su mascara que le tapo solamente los ojos y le dio a un botón haciendo que pudiera ver através de la mascara una mapa donde le decía donde se tenia que mover. Robin se dejo caer del gran rascacielos de Gótica y abrió su capa haciendo que pudiera caer lentamente y no estrellarse. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver los puentes de Gótica destruidos, habían pasado solamente cuatro meses desde la guerra y todavía seguían igual, todo seguía igual, las calles destruidas, los negocios, los edificios, igual…

Robin aterro impecablemente en el suelo, sin hacerse ningún daño.

— ¿Alfred estas seguro que es por aquí? — pregunto Robin al micrófono escondido en su mascara. Robin se encontraba en los callejones más oscuros y peligrosos de Gotham. Debajo de la ciudad estaban esos callejones donde la gente se reunía en cubos de basura y prendía fuego para calentarse.

—Seguro señor Blake, los hombres están en la otra esquina, debajo del puente— Robin asintió y camino por las calles de la ciudad subterránea. Como ese lugar era oscuro y de noche, Robin se podía esconder bien en la oscuridad haciendo que la gente no se diese cuenta de que estaba pasando cerca de ellos. Cuando vio desde lejos un puente, se detuvo en la esquina y presiono un botón de su mascara, poniéndo zoom para ver a los hombres y dejando que escuchase la conversación que tenían debajo del puente.

—Esperemos a que llegue el camión y nos vamos de esta mierda, este lugar esta podrido— dijo uno de los hombres, levantándose de una silla y agarrando un arma.

—Después de lo de Bane, esto ha empeorado, no saques el arma, la policía está por todos lados y al parecer hay nuevos "héroes" en la ciudad que se creen Batman— el primer hombre se carcajeo y lo apunto con su pistola.

—Yo no creo en un puto Batman, ese jodido murciélago se fue dejando a esta ciudad en la mierda, ahora para sobrevivir tengo que ayudar a los malditos hijos de puta de los que quedan de la mafia para ganarme algo de dinero— el hombre que hablaba tenia el pelo rasado y era muy corpulento, con un tatuaje en el cráneo. Este bajo su pistola y los dos se voltearon a un camión estacionándose en frente de ellos dos. Robin vio bajarse dos hombres del camión y abriendo la puerta, dejando que Robin pudiera ver las cajas de droga por todo el camión. Lo peor era que esa no era droga normal, Robin sabia que esa droga era del mismo Jonathan Crane y que era para alguien peor que la mafia.

Robin apago el botón de la mascara y camino hacia ellos, cruzando la calle con paso veloz. Los cuatro hombres no se dieron cuenta al inicio pero el que sacaba algunas cajas lo vio primero y aviso a los otros.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? solamente soy un amigo— dijo Robin alzando las manos inocentemente. Un hombre se le acerco y preparo su puño pero Robin lo esquivo rápidamente y le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo que cayera y siguiera con el otro. Ahora peleaba con los cuatro, ya que el hombre en el suelo se levanto, uno le daba un puño, otro una patada pero trataba de esquivarlas, recibiendo solamente unos golpes pequeños. El sonido de una pistola disparando se escucho por todo el puente haciendo que los cinco, contando a Robin, pararan de pelar y miraran donde provenía el ruido.

—Señor Blake que placer— una persona con mascara de espantapájaro se encontraba con una ametralladora en mano, encima de un muro.

—Crane— dijo Robin. Aprovecho que todos estaban distraídos y le dio un fuerte golpe en el cuello a uno de los hombres haciendo que se desmayara. Los demás lo miraron y empezaron a atacar pero Crane se quedo en el muro, mirando la escena. Robin esquivo al hombre calvo con el tatuaje, dio un giro y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que le crujiera y que el hombre cayera pesadamente. El tercer hombre se le acerco pero llevaba un bate de baseball e intentaba darle a Robin mientras que el otro se había escondido detrás. Robin esquivo el bate pero a la segundo logro darle en el hombro— ¿eso es todo? Tengo que decir que me decepcionas.

Robin miro a Crane con cara de pocos amigos, el hombre aprovecho y agarro el bate para darle en la cara pero Robin, sin quitar la mirada de Crane, agarro el bate en el aire y lo rompió en dos, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Robin presiono un botón en su brazo y aparecieron unos murciélagos de metal de su brazo donde los lanzo todos al hombre haciendo que se clavaran en su cara, cuello y pecho.

Robin dejo el cuerpo del hombre y se acerco a Crane lentamente. Crane puso la pistola en el suelo y empezó aplaudir, mientras se bajaba del muro y se acercaba a Blake.

—Buen espectáculo pero necesito que te muevas de aquí y me dejes ir— dijo Crane, quitándose la mascara y mostrando su cara mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

— ¿Y porque piensas que yo lo haría? — dijo Robin deteniéndose delante de Crane y frunciendo el seño. Crane pociciono sus lentes en su nariz y sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, mirándolo con una media sonrisa creída.

—Porque así lo deseo— Con un movimiento tan veloz que ni Robin lo vio, Crane alzo su mano y presiono el pulsante haciendo que saliera humo. Robin se tapo la boca pero no paro de toser mientras el aire se nublaba por la droga. Robin cayo de rodillas y empezó a toser y a tratar de ver pero Crane lo agarro del cabello y lo jalo hacia atrás para que viera ahora a un Crane con la mascara de espantapájaro—Esto es solo el inicio.

Robin empezó a ver como de la boca, los ojos y las orejas de Crane empezaba a salir sangre negra y la voz de Crane había cambiado a una toxica, como tuviera eco y en alto volumen en los oídos de Robin.

—Yo solamente soy una pieza de lo que viene querido Blake— Crane se levanto pesadamente y lo miro de medio lado como si estuviera pensando en que hacer con el. Robin trato de no mirarlo, pero lo que salía de Crane hacia que a Robin se le hiciera imposible quitar la mirada de el— nos vemos.

Robin se dejo caer, quedando en el suelo boca arriba sin poder hacer nada, sentía como si todo fuera un eco lejano, todo se movía comos si fuera un terremoto y no podía moverse. Cuando pensó en cerrar los ojos, vio a alguien aparecer en frente de el como si se moviera en cámara lenta.

—Hey, ¿Quién eres, estas bien? — Robin intento hablar pero cada vez sus parpados se iban cerrando. Vio aparecer a otra persona, sentarse alado de la primera y mirarlo con expresión de póker, a diferencia de la primera persona. Robin no soporto más ya que veía sus rostros deformados y sangrientos… cerro sus parpados y callo dormido.

—Dejémoslo aquí Barbara— dijo James, su hermano, alado de ella, mirando a Robin con el seño fruncido.

—No podemos James, hemos visto lo que le paso con Crane, tiene la droga adentro— dijo Barbara apartando los mechones de Robin de su cara. Barbara llevaba su mascara de tela, tapando sus ojos, como su traje también era de tela, no como el de Robin que era duro y verdadero.

James se levanto mientras maldecía y agarraba su metralleta en una mano y guardaba uno de sus cuchillos en sus botas militares. Barbara se quedo viendo a Robin largo rato, sin saber que hacer hasta que posiciono su mano en su cinturón, donde tenia una inyección.

— ¡¿Estas loca?! Esa cura nos costo mucho Barbara— James se acerco a Barbara con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa viendo la inyección que tanto habían sufrido para tenerla.

—Tenemos otra más James, la droga que le dio Crane era muy poderosa, puede ser que no despierte si no le doy esto.

—Pero lo acabas de conocer y… y esas inyecciones son para quedar inmune, habíamos dicho que eran para nosotros dos— Barbara miro a John y agarro su brazo, quitándole un pedazo de la armadura con dificultad hasta lograrlo y dejar libre un pedazo de su piel. James rodó los ojos y se volteo, dejando a Barbara mientras inyectaba la cura en Blake. Su hermano, James, sabia como era Barbara, no podía ver a alguien en problemas que ya quería ayudarlo, era su debilidad pero en vez el, lo hubiera dejado en el suelo. Cuando Barbara termino, se levanto, guardo la inyección en su cartera y se acerco a James.

—Vamos James— dijo ella tocando el brazo de su hermano, que al momento estaba molesto con ella pero cuando se giro y la miro, su rabia se esfumo y asintió. Los dos se fueron a paso lento hacia la salida del callejón mientras escuchaban los carros cada vez más cerca de ellos.

— ¿Sabes Barbara? Deberías de comprarte un traje más original, ese que llevas parece de Halloween— Barbara empujo a su hermano de lado y empezaron a reírse. James, ya que era mas alto que Barbara (pero era el menor) rodeo los hombros de Barbara y la acerco a el, dándole un abrazo de oso mientras se alejaban del puente, dejando a Robin en el suelo inconciente pero con la cura en su cuerpo.

.-.

_Este fic tendrá dos partes ya que esta ambientado algunos meses antes del otro fic que estoy haciendo llamado "So Lucky" que sigue la historia, aquí les dejo el Summario si les interesa después leerlo, es un Bruce/Selina y Robin/Barbara, que los últimos aparecen como en el capitulo 9, creo… So Lucky esta un a_ñ_o mas adelante y decidí poner el primer encuentro de Barbara y Robin en este fic. _

_Summary: Después de dejar Gótica, Bruce y Selina no pensaban en volver otra vez, con nuevos enemigos como El Guason que intenta traer el caos, pero no solamente el, también otros lo siguen y con la espera del bebe de Selina, las cosas se ponen peor…_

_Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden, reviews=inspiración._

_Y perdon por no seguir con So Lucky pero proximamente lo seguire :)_


End file.
